


The Dark Brotherhood Forever (A Clexa AU)

by dykeadellic



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeadellic/pseuds/dykeadellic
Summary: Lexa is the Listener for the Dark Brotherhood, and Clarke is the attractive initiate Lexa decides to bring with her. Watch as they explore Skyrim together and make the Dark Brotherhood name feared again! (Or that Skyrim!AU no one asked for but I wrote anyway)
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Clexa - Relationship
Comments: 31
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First, I know this will only appeal to a select audience, but we deserve assassin girlfriends, mmkay? Second, I am looking for a beta. I found one in a pinch, but she will not be able to continue with this project. THIRD, please leave a comment and kudos if you liked this. Like I said, this will only be interesting to a select audience, but I want you entertained. Enjoy!

Lexa answered the black door’s question once again, entering the stone build of the sanctuary in Dawnstar. Man, was it good to be home.

“Cicero?” she called out as she walked in. He was usually tending to the Unholy Matron’s corpse, so he was always the first she greeted.

He didn’t fail to be right there, oiling Mother and making sure she was content.

“Listener! Let’s kill someone!” he demanded.

“I love the enthusiasm for the murder life, but —and even the Nightmother can’t fault me— I need some sleep. I’ve been doing nothing but contracts for seventy-two hours. On top of fighting a damn dragon. Because no one else can save the world but me it seems,” she fumed.

“Lexa!” Nazir called out, and grinning, Lexa ran down to the kitchen that Nazir commanded.

“You reek of death my friend. I salute you,” he said while doing a mock salute. 

Lexa rolled her eyes and began stripping off her armor.“You know I can’t go four days without at least killing _someone_ , Nazir. How are the initiates? And tell me there is food left, I am starving. I ran all the way from Solitude.” Lexa sank down into the nearest chair, the groans from the torture chamber echoing against stone. Thank Sithis they couldn’t hear them from the bedroom area.

“Clarke! Food for the Listener!” Nazir called out.

An initiate that Lexa assumed was Clarke came running with a bowl of soup, practically bowing to Lexa. As she did so, pale blond hair fell through part of the masked cowl. Lexa did a sharp intake of breath. It reminded her of Astrid, their former leader.

“Take off your cowl, please,” Lexa ordered. It was too distracting to see hair the same color as Astrid’s. It was like a ghost. But with her whole head uncovered, the differences were striking.

“I am almost done with seared salmon and fresh bread with cheese, if you would like, Listener,” Clarke said, intensely gazing into Lexa’s eyes.

“That sounds good. I’ll wait for it to finish. Now, Nazir, catch me up!” Lexa ordered.

Nazir laughed. “It is damn good to have you home. Clarke there took care of two slice and run contracts that you left. She has a real talent for this. Almost as much as you did. Notice, I said almost. You were the most natural killer among us.”

“And then Astrid sold us out, we lost everyone, and we moved here for a fresh start. I hate thinking about the past, Nazir. It’s depressing,” Lexa said as she slowly sipped soup.

“Yet it’s how you got here. And this home is lovely. A bit chilly, but that’s why there are so many fires. I’d say we could hire a mage to do something to warm the air, but when you have a Dragonborn who can just shout fire out of her mouth…” Nazir trailed off.

“Are you asking me to warm the air?” Lexa asked.

“Lexa I’m not asking, I’m begging!” he said with a laugh, and Lexa couldn’t help but join in.

“Fine, YOL!” she shouted in the tongue of dragons, and fire erupted from her mouth, warming the air instantly.

“That’s better. Well, as I said, Clarke shows real promise. Some of the other initiates, not so much. We need to get them young so we can raise them in the Dark Brotherhood ways,” he said, starting on a topic Lexa was all too familiar with.

“You know I have the girls. They’re being taught by Lydia in a remote house. When they are older, they will be transpositioned here. If the stupid bitch who adopted out the kids would let me have more than two, this wouldn’t be an issue. Of course, there’s always Aventus Arentino, the reason I am here in the first place,” Lexa suggested.

Aventus was a young boy who had been at an orphanage after his parents died. The matron there was horrible and cruel to the children, and Aventus had run away to his old house. He’d gathered ingredients for a ritual to contact the Dark Brotherhood. Everyone knew what he was up to.

Lexa, young and dumb, had come into contact with him, and performed the kill. He paid her with a plate that was hardly worth anything, but it had been wonderful to kill that wretched old bitch.

Of course, there was the issue of Lexa having stolen a Dark Brotherhood kill. So one night, while she had slept at an inn, Astrid had drugged her and had taken her to an abandoned shack. There had been three people there, and she had been told she had to figure out which one had the contract on them and kill them. Lexa had killed all three, saying that she’d rather not take any chances. And that day had started Lexa’s new life as an assassin.

Lexa loved her work. She loved the long, drawn out contracts. She loved the fear in people’s eyes before she snuffed their life out. She was made for this type of work. It was glorious.

Clarke brought over salmon, bread, and cheese, and Lexa and Nazir dug in, with Cicero running down the stairs to join them.

“Well, if you think he is teachable, I trust you. How old is he now?” Nazir asked.

“Thirteen,” Lexa said around a mouthful of food.

Nazir nodded. “But you must impress upon him that he cannot tell anyone.”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Do you think I’d let him stop and gossip? It’ll be go in, get him, bring him straight to our sanctuary. Easy.”

Nazir nodded. “Even still… maybe you should take one of the initiates with you. Yes, I know, you’ve saved the world, you’re capable of handling yourself. But what if this kid decides to slit your throat in your sleep?”

“He won’t, but if it will make you feel better, I will allow one of them to accompany me.”

Nazir nodded, glancing at the initiates who had come to the table.

“I want Clarke,” Lexa said, the words out of her mouth before she could even stop herself.

Nazir grinned. “Clarke it is. Hopefully you two can get along. Will you at least stay the night? You’re gone from home more often than not. We haven’t had a good drinking game in ages!”

Lexa laughed. “I will stay the night, just to exchange war stories with you old man. Then, at eight in the morning, Clarke and I will set out. I also have a couple of other things to check on while we’re out. Expect me in a week and a half with the teenager. He will be your responsibility to train,” Lexa reminded him.

“Yes, yes, I know! Now tell me, who won the bloody war?”

That evening Clarke came to Lexa’s room, the most elaborate bedroom in their sanctuary. She was still without her hood, and Lexa thought it suited her. She had a pretty face and frost blue eyes, the kind of blue you saw in the ice crystals you could magically impale someone with . Clarke also had the cutest mole above her lip. She was delectable.

“What do we need to bring, my Listener?” Clarke asked, Dark Brotherhood armor hugging her curves.

“I will need you to carry my armor. The Brotherhood armor. I need to wear my heavy armor. We have to make a few stops. There is so much to do and what feels like such little time to do it in,” Lexa complained, handing Clarke her light armor.

Clarke took off a backpack and put the armor in there, hands steady. Good. There was nothing worse than an assassin with shaky hands.

“Do you have any weapon besides a dagger?” Lexa asked and Clarke nodded.

“Well? Show it to me,” Lexa said after a moment of silence.

Clarke pulled out a sword that had been strapped to her back. It was a sword one could usually win in a fight against a bandit, but it was a sword so it was good enough for Lexa.

“If you become my regular traveling companion, we will have to upgrade your weapon. That one is fine for now though,” Lexa said, rummaging through her chest to grab the poisons and health potions.

“I’d like to join you on more contracts. Or anything, really. It gets rather boring not having contracts of your own to do,” Clarke said.

Lexa looked back at her and saw the eagerness in Clarke’s face. She wanted to do this. She wanted to come with Lexa and have an adventure. Lexa remembered the same eagerness to prove herself when she first joined. The need for blood on her blade and gold in her pocket.

“Prove yourself, and I promise you will have better contracts coming up. Now, bring all your stuff into my room. We’re going to sleep here tonight and leave in the morning. I need to head to my house first and gather more items. Then we will be off!” Lexa said.

Clarke nodded and went to her shared room to gather her items. Lexa watched her walk away, wondering how much Clarke could bring to the table. Lexa needed a follower. Someone who could understand the Dragonborn side of Lexa as well as the murderous side. Maybe Clarke could be it. She would have to wait and see.

When Clarke came back, Lexa was in bed reading, and Clarke stripped down to her night clothes before crawling into bed with Lexa.

“Is it true the Night Mother talks to you in your head?” Clarke asked after a moment, rolling onto her side to face Lexa.

Lexa would normally hate being bothered, but there was something about Clarke that put her at ease.

“Yes. That’s how the Night Mother always takes to the Listener. I had to prove it to the Keeper of the Night Mother, Cicero, first.”

“How did you prove it?” Clarke asked curiously, her war paint framing her eyes beautifully.

“There is a phrase that no one besides the Keeper knows. When the Night Mother speaks to you, she tells you to say that phrase to the Keeper. Honestly if I hadn’t have said it Cicero would probably have killed me given the circumstances,” Lexa tried to explain.

“What were the circumstances?”

“Well, our leader at the time, Astrid, feared Cicero was plotting against us with someone else in the family. She would hear Cicero talking to someone in the Night Mother’s room. She asked me to listen in and find out who was plotting against our family. The only place to hide was _in_ the Night Mother’s coffin. So I hid in there. And she spoke to me, and I realized Cicero had been talking to the Night Mother the whole time. Well, he opened the casket, and there I was, and he started screaming. I told him the phrase, and he was dumbfounded. Then Astrid burst in thinking I was being killed. Instead she found we had a new Listener who now had a contract. She didn’t forgive me for that until the end,” Lexa said with a grimace.

“Nazir said she was beautiful; a sight to behold,” Clarke said gently.

Lexa nodded. “She was, but she was married. I loved her from afar. Or closer than I should have. Maybe if I hadn’t, I would have seen the betrayal coming. But there is no way of knowing, and the ‘what-ifs’ in life will drive you mad.”

Clarke nodded, and then asked, “You really killed the Emperor?”

Lexa let out a hollow laugh. “I did, and I actually felt bad about it. I didn’t agree with him banishing the worship of Talos; I’m a Nord after all. However, he was an honorable man. He asked me to do one thing for him, and I did.”

Clarke arched a brow. “What did he ask?”

“Kill the man who made the contract. And I did. I took all the money he’d paid me, and I turned around and gutted him. I was the Thane, so they all looked the other way. I told them he was a bad guy, and I guess in a way he was. Then again, what does that make us, the deliverers of death? Go to sleep Clarke; there will be more than enough time to talk tomorrow,” Lexa promised, the weariness settling into her bones. Clarke nodded and made herself comfortable in the bed, closing her eyes. Lexa allowed herself to watch Clarke sleep before sleep finally took her.

Clarke was up already when Lexa woke, which didn’t surprise Lexa in the least. She had been exhausted. When one traveled Skyrim, one rarely slept. She would travel all night, sell wares during the day, and plunder Nordic ruins after that. There wasn’t much time left for sleeping.

Nazir was there with Babette, the vampire child who liked to trick pedophiles into old alleyways and kill them. Babette looked young, but the she-devil was at least three hundred years old, if Lexa was remembering correctly.

“You never stay long; I’m beginning to think you don’t love us,” Babette said airly.

“If we want food on the table every night, I better not stay long. Besides, you know I love you. I just have to propagate this family, and I have a good feeling about Aventus. I’ll be back before you know it,” she said with a wink.

Nazir clapped her on the back and said, “Stay safe. Clarke, keep an eye on her. We can’t afford to lose this one.”

“I will,” Clarke promised.

Then they left the sanctuary, and Shadowmere was waiting for them outside.

“What kind of horse is this?” Clarke asked about Shadowmere.

“This is a Dark Brotherhood horse. I’m not sure how, but he’s not exactly alive. He is solid though, so you can ride him. He has our emblem on the saddle, see there?” Lexa asked, pointing it out. “He belongs to the leader. Astrid let me ride him when things were still good between us. By the time everything was said and done, Shadowmere passed into my ownership. He is good and faithful. Have you ridden a horse before?” Lexa asked, and Clarke nodded.

They got onto the horse’s back, and Lexa took off at a brisk pace. It was chilly outside, and Lexa wasn’t sure if Clarke with her light armor wasn’t freezing. The snow was everywhere, and Lexa listened to the sound of it crunching underneath Shadowmere’s hooves.

“Where are we headed first?” Clarke eventually asked, her breath warm on Lexa’s ear.

“My home, Heljarchen Hall. I need to make sure that my daughters are safe, and then figure out where I am going to go next. I need to eventually sell stuff, so it might make sense to go to Whiterun.”

There was silence after that. Clarke kept her arms around Lexa’s waist, holding on tightly. Riding two astride meant they couldn’t go as fast as Lexa would have liked, but the company, albeit quiet, was nice.

When they got there, an hour and a half later, Lexa jumped off Shadowmere, helped Clarke down, and then stabled the horse.

“Momma!” came Lucia’s voice, Runa hot on her heels.

“Momma, Runa is keeping a rabbit as a pet!” she said loudly.

“You’ll let me keep it though, won’t you Momma?” Runa pleaded.

Lexa chuckled, “Yes, you can keep it, You two are allowed pets as long as it’s not a blasted skeever. Now, where is Lydia?” Lexa asked, to which the girls grabbed her by the hands and pulled her into the house.

“Lydia! I’m home! With company!” Lexa shouted as soon as they entered the house. She turned around to see Clarke’s look of amazement at the house as she followed Lexa inside.

“Lexa! Setting out on another adventure?” Lydia asked from the railing upstairs.

“Aren’t I always? Now, how are the girls doing with their weapons training?”

Lydia launched into a full report about how adept at the bow Runa was. A natural like Lexa. Lucia preferred the blade. Much more fun, her daughter said, to get up close and stab things. Lexa listened, nodding when needed, letting Clarke wander around the downstairs of the house.

“Well, keep at it with them. By the time they are both thirteen I want them in the Dawnstar Sanctuary training with Nazir. You know how important this is to me,” Lexa stressed, and Lydia nodded.

“I understand, my Thane. I’m honored you would trust me to teach them,” Lydia replied.

“Well, you and I are of one mind on this. You helped me with each contract. This is the life we secretly live. I’m going to get some stuff, travel to Whiterun to sell potions I don’t use, and then continue on to Windhelm to recruit Aventus. I figured he’d be a good candidate.”

Lydia nodded, and Lexa beckoned Clarke to follow her.

“This house is huge!” Clarke said as they climbed up the ladder.

“It’s my pride and joy. I own two other custom houses like this. I got to build them how I wanted to. But only this is remote enough that Lydia can train the girls, and close enough to Whiterun that they can still travel there for the day. Now let’s see…”

And the next hour was Lexa sorting through all her potions, deciding which ones she wanted to sell. By the time they finally got to Whiterun it was midday.

“Clarke, put those on the counter for Arcadia. I need to sell as many of these as possible,” Lexa told the alchemist, and then they were haggling.

Next was the General Goods Store with the skeezeball Belethor. Between the two stores, Lexa was able to free up more room in her backpack for other things.

As they mounted Shadowmere, Lexa said, “Windhelm, here we come! Hopefully Ulfric has hot food on his table by the time we get there,” and then they were riding off, Clarke still holding tightly onto Lexa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect so many people to be so interested in this story, but I am very glad you are! If you enjoyed this chapter, leave a comment as it gives me the motivation to keep writing. Here is the latest chapter! (BTW, I started Skyrim over to have fresh details in my mind for writing this.)

“So tell me about the whole Dragonborn thing,” Clarke said on the way to Windhelm.

“Well, it’s a bit complicated,” Lexa warned.

“I don’t mind complicated if you don’t mind it,” Clarke said after a short pause.

“Well,” Lexa began, pausing a moment to think how best to explain it, “A Dragonborn is a mortal who can speak in the Dovah —dragon— tongue. A battle between two Dovah is really a verbal battle. Anyway, Dragonborns have the ability to ‘shout’ as dragons do.”

“Like you did at the sanctuary,” Clarke said.

“Exactly. There are usually… I’m getting ahead of myself. So the Elder Scrolls, which are a very complex thing that I don’t understand, told of the day where a dragon named Alduin, also called the world eater, would try to end time. He was in Nord Heaven. Sovengarde. He was eating the souls of those who were trying to make it to the great hall where there is laughter, fighting, all the traditional Nord things. I traveled there and stopped him, because as Dragonborn when I kill a dragon I absorb its soul. So I had to absorb Alduin’s to stop him from taking over the world if that makes any sense.”

There was a pause, and Lexa felt Clarke shift a bit in the cloth saddle.

“That _is_ complicated. So, the world is saved?”

“Yes. There are still dragons, but I’m here to take them down. And when I do, I gain their knowledge so I can learn more shouts. There’s a lot of them,” Lexa explained.

“If you can have that adventure, why did you need to join the Dark Brotherhood? It sounds to me like you already had your hands full.”

Lexa was quick to answer, “Because I love being an assassin. There’s nothing quite like setting up a contract, watching them watch you, wondering if you might just kill them. Then comes the actual deed. It’s a heady rush. I’m sure you understand that, or you wouldn’t be part of the Brotherhood. People always kill. I just get paid to do it.”

Shadowmere, not being an exactly mortal horse, didn’t need to stop for rest. They continued at the same pace, making their way to Windhelm. It was going to be the middle of the night by the time they got there, but Lexa had a house in the city that was warm and spacious. They could sleep there and then seek out Aventus. It already felt like the day had been too long, and Lexa knew she wasn’t anywhere as caught up on her sleep as she should be.

“Why did you join the Brotherhood?” Lexa found herself asking.

“I was sold into slavery, a group of bandits got me. Slowly, I gained their trust. Even more slowly, I began killing them. It felt damn good to kill the people who had raped me. I guess I just got a taste for it. I was hiding in back alleys in Riften when Nazir recruited me. I toyed with the idea of joining the Thieves Guild, but you have to leave people alive. I enjoy the torture then murder too much I guess,” Clarke explained.

Lexa nodded. “Trust me, I get that. Nazir says you’re a natural. We need more naturals. Hell, we need more initiates not afraid to get a little blood on them.”

“The blood is my favorite part. And put the blood on snow, and it’s even more beautiful. No, the Thieves Guild wasn’t for me. I’ll stick with the Brotherhood. Besides, there’s more freedom with the Brotherhood,” Clarke mused.

“That there is. Plus, you get to come along with me on different journeys I take. You don’t get to do that in the Thieves Guild. We’re more like a family, to boot. We get to be there for one another, help each other with contracts. I love our little family.”

“Then why do you stay gone so much?” Clarke asked.

She was bold, that was for sure. And if she wasn’t so damn attractive Lexa might have slipped a blade between her lips for daring to question her. Clarke’s questions seemed to be mostly out of curiosity, so Lexa decided she would let it slide.

“I have so many things to do. One of them entails making sure the Brotherhood always has a steady flow of income. So I do contracts. I am hoping that soon, one of you will be able to take over most of the contracts. I am willing to give you all the chance to prove yourself. On top of it, I am Thane in just about every hold. I am constantly on the go. If I could just stay, I would. But I can’t.”

It was quiet for a while. Clarke seemed to be lost in her thoughts, as Lexa was lost in her own. She wished, more than anything, that she could just stay at the sanctuary and be part of the family all the time. But someone had to do the contracts that were complicated until the initiates proved themselves. Maybe Clarke would prove herself. Lexa was willing to give her that chance.

Night soon fell, and Clarke was behind Lexa shivering. Lexa was riding Shadowmere as safely as she could with both of them on him. Yet still, Clarke shivered. Lexa felt bad, but she couldn’t stop. They needed to make it to Windhelm.

“Do you have anything warmer?” Lexa asked her.

“No. I should have thought to bring some clothes with, but I didn’t,” Clarke admitted.

“Well, we are almost there. I have a house there, so we can get you some warmer clothes when we get there. Just hang on,” Lexa told her.

By the time they got to Windhelm, even Lexa was cold from the wind whipping around them as Shadowmere ran.

“Okay, big boy, I’ll be back in a bit. Stay here,” Lexa said as she led him to the stable. She was always able to put him up in the stable; being Thane came with perks.

She led Clarke into the city, and to her house. It was warm inside, with the fireplace roaring and her housecarl there stoking the flames.

“My Thane, it is an honor-”

“Thanks, Calder. I need you to find Clarke here some warmer clothes. I’m going to make dinner,” Lexa said cutting him off. He was so stiff and formal. At least Lydia and she had bonded, although that was probably due to Lexa taking her on so many quests with her. She had needed help, and Lydia and she were of the same mind about many things, including the war.

The war that Lexa had helped win. Everyone was free to worship Talos again. It had been insane. When they had stormed Solitude to take down General Tullius, Lexa wasn’t sure they’d make it out. Yet she had been the one to kill Tullius. Oh, the bards loved that. There were songs about how the Dragonborn had won the war. Ulfric had been smart to make that decision.

Lexa was almost done cooking when Clarke came in wearing the Emperor’s robes. Lexa cracked a smile. She had taken them after killing him as a reminder of what she had done to an honorable man. One who wouldn’t fight for Skyrim to be able to worship who they wanted, sure, but still honorable.

“You can’t wear that outside. I’ll find different clothes for you. But it’s fine to wear in the house. I’m almost done cooking. I figured soup would be good,” Lexa said.

Clarke nodded. “Soup will be great. Sorry, this is what Calder gave me. He wasn’t really sure what I should wear,” Clarke explained.

“It’s fine, Clarke. I’ll dig something out for you before we go to recruit Aventus. And the soup is done. Grab a bowl,” Lexa ordered.

They ate together in silence, but thankfully it was not an awkward silence. It was calm and peaceful. Calder even joined them to eat.

After they ate, Lexa led Clarke upstairs to her room. She put the Emperor’s robes back on the mannequin and dug in her trunk in her room for warmer clothes that Clarke could wear on top of her armor.

When Lexa sank into the bed, she was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. When she woke, she could hear the snowstorm outside. It was one of the things she loved about her house, Hjerim, in Windhelm. With where the bed was in relation to the windows, she could always see and hear the storm. And the house was, thankfully, always warm enough that she could listen to the snow without getting cold herself. The outside of the house was stone, the inside was wood. And the fireplace was on the floor below, almost directly underneath Lexa’s double bed.

She stretched out and looked over to see Clarke still asleep, blond hair half-covering her face. It was a nice sight. She wondered if Clarke was attracted to women, then quickly dispelled the thought. Clarke was in the family. To get caught up with another assassin would mean shitting where she ate. It could go so horribly wrong. No, it was best not to think along those lines. She had Serana for a quick tumble in the hay when she needed it.

Lexa quietly got up out of bed and went to the chamber pot. She did her business before wiping and putting the lid back on. One great thing about having a Housecarl was that he took care of this. She needn’t worry about cleaning such mundane things out.

By the time she was done, Clarke was waking up looking slightly confused. She took in her surroundings and relaxed. Lexa figured she had probably forgotten where she was. It happened to Lexa all the time when she used to sleep at inns. Now, she would know by the house where she was.

“Chamber pot is here if you need to use it. Better than freezing trying to go outside,” Lexa said and Clarke nodded in agreement.

“Did we sleep too long?” Clarke asked as she sat on the chamber pot, underwear bunched down between her ankles.

“Not really. It’s not even midday yet, so we’re doing alright. Aventus should be up by now. Then again, he is a kid with no parents and no rules; he might sleep all day and stay up all night. No way to tell unless we go there,” Lexa said simply.

“And if he’s asleep?” Clarke said as she pulled her underwear back up.

“Calder!” Lexa called, “Bring up heated water so Clarke and I might bathe!”

She turned to Clarke. “Then I pick the lock and we get it. I just have to be stealthy about it. Where there is a will, there is always a way. Besides, Aventus still owes me. The family heirloom he gave me fetched maybe a little over a hundred gold when I sold it. So he will at least hear me out. And as excited to see me both before and after the kill as he was? I really think he wants to be in this line of work.”

Clarke nodded and Calder entered the room with a hot pot of water, two rags, and some soap.

“Thank you, Calder,” Lexa said by way of dismissal.

Not the least bit modest, Lexa stripped in front of Clarke and began washing. She would have to redo her war paint, but she always did. It had been too long since she bathed.

Clarke, seeing Lexa go ahead and strip, did the same. They both stood there washing themselves the old fashioned way. Sure, they had tubs now where the Housecarl heated the water and poured it in, but those tended to take much too long to do.

“Need more war paint?” Lexa asked when they were finished, and Clarke nodded. “You can have this bit of charcoal. I always get some when I raid and plunder tombs. Or houses. Or, really, any place.”

Using the reflection in the display cases, they both put on their war paint and then their armor. Lexa dug around in her wardrobe, pulling out more warm clothes for Clarke to wear over her light armor. They were furry and very nice, but Lexa never wore them unless she was staying inside the house reading. Which, to be honest, she rarely did. Back when Lydia and Lexa traveled together before she had two kids, they would spend a week in Windhelm doing nothing. But now? Lexa was a parent, Lydia was their guardian when Lexa was away. There was always something to be done.

“Thanks, this way I won’t freeze,” Clarke said as she tied the clothes closed, snuggling into the furry inside.

“Of course. I need to talk to Ulfric, so we will go there first. I need to talk to a lot of people, actually,” Lexa muttered sighing and rolling her eyes.

They set out for the palace, the guards all greeting her by name. They eyed Clarke, but as they had done with Lydia, they ignored her for the most part. To them, she was just another Housecarl. Well, Clarke wasn’t a Housecarl, but she definitely could use the anonymity to her benefit.

When they got to the palace, Lexa picked up two sweet rolls and handed one to Clarke, who bit into it without question.

“Lexa, it has been too long since I’ve seen you,” Ulfric said.

Lexa grinned as she approached the throne. “You know me, Jarl Ulfric. I tend to keep busy. In between being a new mom and working as a Companion, I am little on downtime.”

“I know. The Moot will be meeting soon, you know. I’d like you there for that. After all, if it weren’t for you I wouldn’t be in the running for High King,” Ulfric said.

“In the running? We both know you already _are_ High King. The Moot is just a formality, but if you wish me there to remind them I back you, I will gladly make an appearance,” Lexa promised, and she truly meant it.

“Good. I see you have someone new with you. Who might this woman be?” Ulfric asked.

“Clarke Skairkru, blade for hire,” Clarke said smoothly and bowed before Ulfric.

“You had to hire someone?” Ulfric asked.

“I didn’t have to, but she was dying for an adventure. I don’t think I’d ever have to hire her again,” Lexa lied smoothly.

“Tell me, Clarke Skaikru, how do you like the city?” Ulfric questioned.

“We arrived in the middle of the night, so I have not seen much besides Hjerim, but it was lovely to wake up to a snow storm in a warm house. Inns aren’t the most comfortable of places, and they tend to get quite loud at night when one tries to sleep,” Clarke replied.

“Aye, that they do. Well, welcome to Windhelm. If you’re with Lexa then you are all set. Will you be staying long, Lexa?” Ulfric asked, smoothly ignoring Clarke again.

Blades for hire weren’t cared about. To Ulfric this was nothing more than a temporary traveling companion. He had known Lydia. Had even liked her, for she fought with them in the war, Lydia always screaming, “Skyrim belongs to the Nords!” She had been there when Lexa chopped General Tullius’ head off with Ulfric’s blade.

“I am passing through on business for the moment. I hope to stay longer next time. Although if you’re going to be in Solitude soon, I’m not sure how often I will visit here,” Lexa said, manipulating Ulfric into telling her who would be Jarl next.

“Galmar will be in charge after I become High King. Surely you’d love to see him, too?” Ulfric teased.

Lexa smiled, “You know I love Galmar. Very well, as long as a Stormcloak sits on this throne, I will always be happy to come to this city.”

“That is good to hear. I also hear you just bought a house in Solitude?” Ulfric interrogated.

“I did. It’s not as huge as Hjerim, but it’s my own place for when you take the Throne and Elisif steps out of your way,” Lexa said smoothly.

“You always were one of the best we had,” Ulfric said thoughtfully.

“I would certainly hope so, or else I wouldn’t be deserving of the title, Dragonborn. By the way, is Aventus Arentino still in the city?” Lexa asked casually.

“Yes, why?”

“I was going to try and convince him to go to the Orphanage with me. Constance Mikael is in charge now, and the kids are loving it a lot more. I figured it’d be good for him to be around kids his age,” Lexa lied easily.

“That’s a wonderful idea. Yes, he is still locked away in that house. Please try and get him out of the city.

Lexa flashed a brilliant smile and said, “Oh, I will.”

After Lexa was done talking to Ulfric, she and Clarke headed to Aventus’ house, where Lexa found the door unlocked. She unsheathed her weapon, just in case, and Clarke did the same.

“Aventus? It’s Lexa. Are you here?” she called out.

The windows were still closed shut. The only light in the house was from candles guttering in and out. And Aventus met them at the top of the stairs, stubble on his chin. He was becoming a man.

“Lexa? But I didn’t do the ritual,” he said, voice cracking not from puberty, but fear.

“I know. I am here to offer you a place in the Dark Brotherhood if you would so wish,” Lexa said softly, walking into the house and sitting on the bed as id she owned it.

“Me?” Aventus said looking slightly punch drunk.

“Yes, you. You were able to get all the ingredients for the ritual. You have no problem having someone killed. At the least, you could stay in a warm sanctuary with food always being provided and clean for us. At best, you could still have that and work for me. You would, of course, have to undergo training with one of our family members. But I thought it’d be a good way for you to restart your life,” Lexa said.

Aventus stood there a moment, and Lexa knew he was debating it. She was asking a lot of him, she knew that. But this was what the kid needed.

“Where will I tell everyone I’ve gone?” he finally asked.

“Jarl Ulfric thinks I am trying to convince you to go back to the orphanage. So that is where everyone will think you are. I’ll spread the word that you were adopted in a few weeks, and no one will know differently.”

Aventus rocked on his heels, taking everything in.

“Do I get paid for killing people?” he finally asked.

“Yes, you do. Any time you complete a contract you get paid 800 gold. It’s initially a thousand, but we take 200 out of every contract to get food, soap, and clothes for everyone. Among other things. You’ll never have to worry about how to get food again. That I swear to you. You will have a powerful family at your back. You will be untouchable and completely without fear,” Lexa said seductively.

Aventus nodded. “I want to do it. I’ve wanted to join for a while, but I didn’t know how to get into contact with you…” he trailed off.

“The Dark Brotherhood always finds you. Gather your things. We will go to my house for the day and set out tomorrow to take you to the Dawnstar Sanctuary. If you have warmer clothes, I highly suggest you bring them. It’s going to get cold,” Lexa warned.

“Welcome to the family, Aventus,” Clarke said with a smile.

Aventus turned around, taking Clarke in for the first time, and his mouth dropped. Lexa understood; Clarke was stunning. She looked like a warrior princess with her hair framing her face, a few braids in her hair, her war paint bringing out the blue of her eyes. She was absolutely gorgeous.

“You’re in the family, too?” Aventus asked.

Clarke nodded. “I am. I just recently joined, and I’ve already had two contracts. And now here I am with our esteemed leader finding you to bring you into the fold. We will always take care of our own, as the Listener said.”

“Aventus,” Lexa said, standing up, “Pack. If you don’t have a backpack, give your things to Clarke, and we will get you one.”

Aventus didn’t have much to pack. He was ready within five minutes, sporting a dagger on his hip that Lexa knew he had used to stab the heart for the ritual to summon the Dark Brotherhood in the first place.

Clarke, Lexa, and Aventus walked back to Hjerim. Aventus had bundled himself up in multiple layers of clothing. Smart kid. He would need it for Dawnstar. Windhelm was cold, but Dawnstar was colder. Thank gods for the thick blankets and the constant fires. Lexa had demanded Delvin Mallory who fixed the place up to go back in and add more fireplaces for them. It was all stone; it would be too cold otherwise. Sometimes it was still too cold, but it was better than what it had been.

Lexa led Aventus into the house. “First, you need to eat. I’m sure it’s been days since you ate. Right here is the kitchen. Get some bread and cheese; one of us will whip up something for dinner for you. Then we’re going to warm up some water so you can bathe because honestly you reek. Calder might have a blade you can shave with if you want to do so. Sound good?” Lexa asked.

There was a yelled yes from in the kitchen as Aventus had taken off running into there. Lexa wondered how long it had been since he ate. He wasn’t exactly known for begging on the street, and it wasn’t like the kid had money. He had to be stealing food when he could get it. Well, that life was over. Besides, when he was working contracts, he would never again miss a meal, and then it would only be when he was too busy to stop and eat. He’d have the gold for it, for sure.

“Does Calder know how to cook?” Clarke murmured.

“Not really,” Lexa admitted.

“Show me what we have. I’ll make dinner for us,” Clarke said.

Lexa led her into the kitchen, and in short work, the venison meat that needed to be eaten before it went bad was being made into a stew for all of them. Lexa leaned against the door frame to the kitchen, watching Clarke cook as Aventus ate and went upstairs with a hot pot of water to wash with.

When Aventus came down he looked—and smelled—like a brand new person. Lexa could feel the maternal side of her swell with pride. This kid had been so young when she found him. He’d been abused at the orphanage and left out to dry, so to speak. Now here he was, a teenager getting ready to go into training for the Dark Brotherhood. Lexa couldn’t have been more proud.

As they sat around eating the stew, Aventus rapidly fired questions at Clarke and Lexa about the Dark Brotherhood, until Lexa finally said, “Enough. You will see when you get there.”

Aventus quieted down after that, but Lexa could still tell he was excited. He had every right to be. He was starting a whole new journey in his life. It was wonderful and scary all at the same time.

“There is a room across from mine upstairs. That is where you will be sleeping. Calder will wash your clothes if you leave them down here. I have a few robes you can wear to sleep in. Sound okay?” Lexa asked, and Aventus excitedly nodded.

As Clarke and Lexa lay in bed that night, Clarke said, “It looks like he really wants this.”

Lexa hummed. “It does, doesn’t it? Hopefully, he is up to the task of being trained by Nazir.”

“Listener, if he can survive near starvation and living by himself for so long, he can not only survive but thrive in the Brotherhood,” Clarke said.

Lexa smiled. “You’re right. Well, we better get to sleep. We have a long ride ahead of us tomorrow. Good night, Clarke.”

“Good night, Listener,” Clarke said and blew out the last candle that was still lit, plunging them into darkness.

Before Lexa fell asleep she could hear Calder humming from downstairs as he washed the boy’s clothes and hung them in front of the fire for them to dry. This was going to be a great path to start Aventus one. And then sleep claimed Lexa immediately after the thought, bringing her dreams of the blue-eyed beauty next to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter! Things are about to start picking up. Please review or leave a kudos if you liked this story! Anon comments are enabled!

When Lexa woke up, it was to the smell of food cooking and soft chatter coming from the floor below her. It was still dark out, and judging by the position of the moons in the sky, it was still early morning. Maybe four-ish. Lexa laid there for a moment, staring out the window at the beautiful sky. Lexa never tired of Skyrim. She had come from Hammerfell, and while the sands had their own kind of beauty, the sky just wasn’t the same as in Skyrim.

Lexa got out of bed and went to the room Aventus had been sleeping in. She peered in to see that the bed was empty. He must be downstairs with Clarke, she thought and proceeded to head down there. About halfway down the stairs she heard laughter, Aventus’ laughter, and knew she’d been right.

“Listener, sorry!” Clarke said as soon as she saw Lexa. “We didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“You didn’t,” Lexa assured. “And you can call me by my name, Clarke,” she said with a soft smile.

Clarke flushed but nodded and passed Lexa a sweet roll. Lexa gratefully took it and bit in, tasting the sweet cinnamon. This had to be Lexa’s favorite breakfast item. Sure, eggs were good, but sweet rolls? There was nothing as tempting as them, in Lexa’s opinion.

“So where will we go next?” Clarke asked. “You told Nazir to expect us in a week and a half.”

“We’re going to take Aventus here to my home, Heljarchen Hall, and get him a bit versed in the ways of the Dark Brotherhood. Some light training to get his endurance up for when Nazir takes over. Lydia can also help. I’ll be coming and going. I just need to make sure he is ready to start with Nazir, first,” Lexa explained.

“And what will I be doing?” Clarke questioned.

“You will be with me, being my lookout as I do some burglary jobs for the Thieves Guild,” Lexa said around a mouthful of sweet roll.

“You’re part of the Thieves Guild, too?” Clarke asked, disbelief coloring her voice.

“I am. It’s how I first heard about the Dark Brotherhood. They kept saying, ‘Don’t kill the marks, we aren’t the Dark Brotherhood.’ Well, when I joined the Dark Brotherhood, let’s just say no one in the Thieves Guild was surprised. Delvin especially. He had pretty much called it from the start, though of course, I didn’t know that until after the fact. I make my gold by stealing and killing, and damn if this isn’t the best life,” Lexa said with a smile stretching across her face.

“I want to get gold, too!” Aventus whined.

“Assassins don’t whine, and you will. Everything you want will be taken care of. You don’t need gold yet. Trust me, you won’t be venturing out of the Sanctuary to Dawnstar for awhile. You have a lot to learn, kid,” Lexa said.

“I won’t be allowed outside?” Aventus said sadly.

“Oh, no, you’ll be training outside as well as inside. I just meant you won’t be going off Sanctuary grounds for awhile. The locals are already wary of us as it is. They don’t need to see a random teen with bruises all over him. Tell me there’s more food in this house, I am starving,” Lexa groaned out.

“There’s bread, cheese, and fish,” Clarke offered.

“That’ll work,” Lexa said, and she got to work getting the ingredients for a sandwich.

She had no idea why she was so hungry. Well, maybe she did. She didn’t eat regularly. Instead of eating, sometimes she just took a potion and kept on the go. There was a limited amount of time in each day, so Lexa had to make sure she made the most of it all. Time was money, and Lexa liked being rich. She had allowances for two daughters she had to take care of. She had to ensure Lydia always had the money for them to go out to Whiterun if they so desired. She had to make sure Nazir was in charge of the Dark Brotherhood’s money (one less thing for her to worry about). She needed to do additions to her home in Falkreath—but that could wait. And she needed to make sure she had money to buy new armor when the time called for it. Hers tended to get pretty banged up.

So much to do, so little time. Lexa wanted to groan, but instead, she stuffed the sandwich in her mouth, enjoying the taste of real food as compared to a potion. Not that all potions tasted bad, but some were downright awful depending on the ingredients. Apparently adding them to mead made the potion not work, which sucked because mead sure tasted good. Ah, well.

Clarke was watching her; Lexa could feel it without looking up. What kind of assassin would she be if she couldn’t? She wondered what Clarke was thinking, but she knew better than to ask. Women were the depths of mystery. Let them have their secrets.

“Okay, everyone got their clothes and everything else they need?” Lexa asked after she finished her sandwich.

There were nods, and Calder seemed to deflate. Lexa knew he hated being left behind. All he got to do was guard the house. But she needed him to do that. Some of the items in the house were worth over a thousand gold. And the Emperor’s robes? She’d be arrested if anyone knew she had that. Because then they would know for a fact—not just whispered rumors—that she had indeed killed the Emperor.

When they left, Lexa was debating how best to get there. They couldn’t ride three astride Shadowmere. So walking it was to be. She needed the exercise anyway. Riding always made her antsy. She loved to be able to easily slip her blade or her bow from her back and fight if the need arose.

Everyone was bundled up when they started out for Lexa’s house. Aventus was practically skipping, and it twisted a wry smile from Lexa. Clarke openly laughed. They really were an odd bunch, but they were all Dark Brotherhood which was a nice thought.

“So besides the Thieves Guild, who else are you with?” Clarke asked.

“Well, I am a member of the Companions. That’s always fun, though again, you usually need to leave someone alive. Unless of course you’re killing vampires or clearing out a bandit den. It’s a good way to make money,” Lexa rattled off.

“The Companions? Wow, that’s an honorable path. They only take the best, right?” Aventus asked.

“Yup. And of course, you have to prove that you can be a shield-sister or brother in a fight. I went with Farkas to a Nord tomb for my trial. We were surrounded by dragur, and it was just us, our blades, and our wits. It was fun. Though I think he fell in love with me,” she said with a laugh.

“What makes you say that?” Clarke asked.

“Well, he tried to propose to me. If I was into men, I would definitely choose him. But I am not. He’s a good friend, though. Very much there to help with any contract. The Companions aren’t too bad. They just have strict rules. They want you to be honorable, and I am… when I work with them. But the Dark Brotherhood is my true family,” Lexa explained.

“They are going to be my true family, too!” Aventus said proudly.

Lexa gave a wry smile. Aventus certainly had the thirst to prove himself, which was a good thing. He would need that. The Brotherhood would mold him into a man. He wasn’t one just yet, but he would be by the time Nazir was done with him.

“Is it true Nazir told you you wouldn’t live past three days when you first joined?” Clarke asked a smile tugging at her lips.

Lexa let out a laugh. “Oh, it’s true. He thought I was cocky, but I knew I was just damn good and didn’t care about getting caught. He did say he might be proven wrong and obviously he was. It took Nazir a while to warm up to me. I don’t think he really liked me until I saved his life during the raid on the last Sanctuary. He realized I viewed him as family, and ever since then we’ve been close. He may not always agree with what I do, but he backs me every single time.”

Clarke nodded, smiling as they walked.

“Nazir is a good guy. He cares about all of us Initiates. He wants to test us. I just wish I could get a primary contract,” Clarke grumbled the end.

“I will make sure you do. You’ve already proved yourself capable of getting into a Jarl’s good graces, yet remaining unseen and unnoticed. That is a huge bonus for someone in our line of work,” Lexa commented.

“Thanks. I try, my L-Lexa,” she corrected quickly. “The Sanctuary is the best home I’ve ever had. Babette has been training me in alchemy. Cicero is a bit… much, but he’s always ready to stab someone for us so I suppose that’s good.”

Lexa smiled. “I was supposed to kill Cicero; did you know that?”

Clarke shook her head.

“Oh, yes. He went crazy when Astrid insulted the Night Mother and attacked family members. I was sent to find Arnbjorn, Astrid’s husband, and kill Cicero. But something didn’t feel right with me. The spectral assassin spell I have summons Lechance, an old member. Or his spirit rather, and he fights for you. He told me the Dread Father didn’t want this. I felt he was right. So I walked up to Cicero when I finally caught him in our current Sanctuary, and I let him live. I just knew Sithis didn’t want him dead. He is cantankerous, but he is also family who has proved himself time and time again,” Lexa stressed.

“Will I meet everyone you’re talking about?” Aventus asked.

“Yes,” Lexa said, “You will. And they all can’t wait to meet you. They will be happy to have you as part of the family. My word is the law. Right now, I am Speaker and Listener. I take the contracts from the Night Mother, and then I go speak to the person and get the gold. I need to stop doing the Speaker part. Which is why it’s so important everyone gets trained. Nazir has to take care of the Sanctuary. One of us old-timers has to always be there until the Initiates prove themselves. Wouldn’t want the prisoners in our torture chamber ending up freed and telling everyone where to find us. So it makes it a little harder on me. But if we can have someone prove themselves reliable, then we can get a new Speaker.”

“I want to be a Speaker!” Aventus immediately said.

Lexa chuckled. “Prove yourself and you can be.”

They walked for about another hour in silence, each of them thinking about the Dark Brotherhood and what was in store for them.

“Do you think you’d ever trust someone else to lead the Dark Brotherhood after what happened with Astrid?” Clarke asked eventually.

Lexa shook her head. “No, not unless the Night Mother spoke to me and told me it was to be that way. I trusted Astrid with my life. I would have gladly died for her or any of our family. Yet she turned on us. I’ve learned to forgive her for what she did. Her soul is in the Void with Sithis. But to just trust someone else? Maybe in ten years, I’ll have a different answer, but for now, the answer is no.”

Aventus looked like he wanted to ask a question, but he remained silent which Lexa was grateful for. She didn’t want to think about Astrid. She had loved Astrid deeply. Lexa and Arnbjorn had an understanding. Lexa would give Astrid her loyalty and revel in her praise, and Arnbjorn would be the one Astrid loved. Lexa had known going into that she could never have Astrid. But to have Astrid turn on her because she became Listener? That had cut Lexa to the core.

Lexa still dreamt of her. The blonde hair, the self-satisfied smirk, and the velvety voice that seduced her into this lifestyle. May Astrid find peace in the Void, Lexa thought. For now, Lexa was content with the way they lived their life. The Dark Brotherhood was thriving, and Lexa had a feeling Clarke might make an excellent Speaker. She wasn’t going to say so in front of Aventus. The kid would need years before he was ready for that. No one would agree to a contract with someone as young as he was. But when he was older, well, that’d be a different story.

“Are you sure about this, Aventus?” Lexa asked quietly. “This is a for life decision. Once you join the Brotherhood there is no leaving.”

“I’m sure. Ever since I met you, I have wanted to do this. I know it’s not all stopping bad guys, but it needs to be done by someone. I want this. I know I can do this,” he said confidently.

“Okay, good. Well, you are part of the family now. Any more questions?” Lexa asked, half dreading the answer.

For the better part of two hours, Aventus fired off questions at Lexa and Clarke. Everything from, “Do I get my own room?” to “When can I start killing people?” It was a bit much, but the kid was excited to be going into the Brotherhood life, and Lexa was excited for him. She remembered when she first went to the Falkreath Sanctuary. She’d met everyone. She had been so excited to be a part of the family. Astrid had still been on her side. Arnbjorn had taken a while to trust her, but once he did they were the best of friends. There had been Gabriella, the Dark Elf who loved murdering people. It had been a family.

So was Lexa holding them back from being a family again? She wondered that often. She was scared to trust anyone new, but wasn’t Clarke proof that new didn’t have to equal bad? The woman next to her was in love with the Brotherhood. Lexa could see it on her face. She was itching to kill someone and get that gold in her pocket. Maybe, for the fate of the Brotherhood, she could try trusting. After all, Nazir had found the initiates, and Lexa trusted Nazir with everything in her.

By the time the moons were out, they had finally made it to Lexa’s house. Lexa imagined falling down in a bed, but she knew there was much work to be done. As she entered the house, she heard Runa and Lucia singing with her bard.

“My Thane!” Lydia said, walking into the entryway.

“Yes, I’m here. Can you show Aventus to my bed? That’s where he will be sleeping. Clarke and I will sleep here. I am exhausted,” Lexa ordered.

“Of course. Aventus, this way,” Lydia said.

Lexa pulled off her armor with Clarke’s help. Clarke and her changed into their nightclothes. The girls, upon realizing their mother was there, came running into the room.

“Momma!” they both shouted, practically dogpiling her.

“Isn’t it past your bedtime?” Lexa asked, tickling both girls.

They laughed and Runa gave Clarke a big hug. Clarke looked surprised, but she hugged Lexa’s daughter back.

“When will we get to go to the Brotherhood?” Lucia asked.

“When you are older,” Lexa promised. “Now go. I am tired and need sleep. You two need to go to bed, too!”

They groaned and complained, but they did as they were told. Lexa closed the entryway door, leaving them in a one-room house. This had been the first part of the house built before Lexa decided to make it bigger. It was perfect for cold nights. There was the fire pit for cooking and heating water, a chest for storing anything and everything, and a big bed for at least two people to sleep in.

Lexa sank down onto the bed, as did Clarke. They laid next to each other, staring up at the ceiling for a few minutes. Lexa slowly relaxed, listening to her own deep breathing. She glanced over at Clarke to see the other woman already asleep. She watched Clarke sleep for a few minutes before she too fell soundly asleep.

When she woke up, Clarke was gone, and the entryway door was open. She could hear hushed voices that sounded like Aventus and Clarke. She stretched and got up, walking into the main part of the house and up the ladder. Aventus and Clarke were sitting on the nicer bed in the house talking.

“And there is Babette, a three-hundred-year-old vampire who looks like she is ten years old. She isn’t though; don’t let her fool you. She is the best at what she does. She is also a master alchemist, and… oh, hey, Lexa,” Clarke said startled as she noticed where Aventus’ gaze had gone.

“Morning. Sleep well, Aventus?” Lexa asked.

Aventus nodded.

“Good! Has anyone eaten yet?”

They all shook their heads no.

“Well, do we have food?” Lexa asked, yawning wide, sleep still in her eyes.

“No, Lexa,” Lydia joked, “I let the girls starve. Of course we have food. This house is always full of food from the game I kill while the girls are inside.”

Lexa rolled her eyes at Lydia, but a smile tugged its way across her face.

“Well, can you cook for us?” Lexa asked and Lydia nodded.

Lexa stretched and then walked back down the ladder, Lydia following her. They both went to the kitchen, Lexa stoking the flames a bit. Lydia looked like she had something she wanted to say, but she was clearly holding herself back.

“Lyds, what is it? I can tell you have something on your mind…” Lexa said in a whisper.

Lydia sighed. “It’s just… this Clarke… she is a bit eager don’t you think?”

Lexa shrugged. “Wasn’t I when I first joined? I wanted to prove myself. I feel like she wants the same opportunity. She is really good with Aventus, and she does have questions about the Brotherhoods past, but then doesn’t everyone?”

Lydia nodded. “That’s true, my Thane. I just wouldn’t want to see someone try and harm you in order to move up the ranks of the Brotherhood.”

Lexa let out a small laugh. “Nothing like that will happen. If anything, Clarke is quite smitten with me, I do believe. She values my input. And to attack me is to attack Sithis. She knows this.”

Lydia nodded and said, “I just worry about you. I got so used to traveling with you and protecting you that it feels weird being here with the girls. And no, I am not complaining. I love Lucia and Runa both so much. It’s an honor to be training them. I just worry about you.”

Lexa nodded as she watched Lydia cutting up hoarker.

“I understand but trust my judgment. I haven’t been wrong yet,” Lexa said seriously.

Lydia nodded and continued her meal prep. Lexa could still hear voices upstairs, and it sounded like her daughters had joined Aventus and Clarke. The girls rarely had company these days. Lexa had moved them here so they would be away from other people. They had to finish their training. And then, Lexa would adopt two more children and train them. It would be a never-ending cycle of kids turned assassins. Of course, not all the kids would be up to it, but Lexa was good at picking out who was and wasn’t. It was her area of expertise.

She wandered into her library, staring at the rows and rows of books. She lightly fingered some of the volumes. The girls had been reading as of late. Lexa could tell because all the books were out of order. But reading was good for them. And with children, nothing was ever going to stay completely organized. Lexa had learned to live with that. It was a small price to pay to have these two amazing girls in her life.

When she turned, she saw through the doorway that Clarke was helping Lydia cut up the meat. She was chatting animatedly. Lydia must have taken Lexa’s words to heart because her stance was easy and she was talking back. Good. Lydia had faith in Lexa. But when had Lexa been wrong so far? Other than about Astrid, and no one else had seen that coming either. It also wasn’t something Lydia ever brought up to Lexa because she very much liked being alive. Not that Lexa had a temperament issue, but she was known to occasionally fly off the handle.

Clarke, like Lexa, was still in her nightclothes, and miles of leg was exposed for Lexa’s viewing pleasure. Clarke’s skin was tan, though not as tan as Lexa’s was. She had several scars on her legs. Proof of battles fought and won. There was nothing better than a warrior with scars. They were probably from the bandit den Clarke had been held captive in. Just the thought made Lexa angry. Bandits were the worst. They always seemed to think they were big and bad, yet they couldn’t hold their own in a fight. They were an annoying fly, buzzing about everyone’s head.

Clarke glanced over at Lexa, who was leaning against the door frame and threw her a smile that could melt even the hardest heart. Funny that her eyes were ice blue.

Lexa went back into the entryway started a pot of water heating. She wanted to clean herself up before she put her armor back on. Wolf armor. Armor that she had taken from Skjor after finding him dead by the Silver Hand. All because he, as she had been, was a werewolf. But Lexa had given that up. She didn’t want to spend her afterlife hunting, as all werewolves did. She wanted to go to Sovengarde and join in the revelry.

Sovengarde. It had been beautiful when she went. She shouldn’t have been able to, but that never stopped Lexa from doing anything before. The hall with all it’s warriors drinking and fighting. Kodlak was there now. Lexa had never wanted to return to the land of the living after defeating Alduin. But she knew she was meant for the mortal world still. She had much left to do, and every god was out there trying to claim her. But Lexa knew she would rest one day in Sovengarde.

After she was done washing up, she put her armor back on, tying it together tightly so it stayed in place. Skjor had been much more muscular than she was, but Lydia had made adjustments to the armor so Lexa could wear the armor without much fuss.

There was a knock on the door, and Lexa shouted, “Come in.”

It was Clarke with a plate of food for Lexa. She closed the door behind her when she came in.

“I thought you could use something to eat now,” Clarke said softly.

Lexa smiled. “Thank you, Clarke. I could. We will be heading out soon. You and I, that is. To Whiterun. I have several jobs there. I also have a home in the city.”

“Is there any place you don’t have a home at?” Clarke teased.

“Winterhold, but that’s due to no one ever moving in over there after half the city fell into the sea. Or was blasted away by the College, whichever you choose to believe,” Lexa said with a grin.

“Don’t tell me, you’re part of the college, too,” Clarke practically groaned.

Lexa laughed. “No. At least, not yet. I have other things to do. Can’t spread myself too thin or then nothing will ever get done.”

“Do you mind if I wash up in here before putting my armor back on?” Clarke asked, changing the subject quickly.

“Of course not. Feel free,” Lexa said, gesturing to the hot water and washcloth that she had used.

Clarke peeled herself out of her nighttime clothes, skin gleaming in the light from the fire pit. She was golden and beautiful, and Lexa had a strong desire to worship at Clarke’s altar. She mentally shook herself. Clarke was an Initiate. Lexa couldn’t be doing that with her! She stubbornly turned around, digging through the trunk as though looking for something in particular. When she turned back around, Clarke was putting her armor back on.

“So, when will we leave?” Clarke asked.

“Soon. I just need to make sure everyone is settled in. And of course the girls will want their allowances. 100 gold a kid is a crime! I’m glad I didn’t start them out on 1,000 gold each. The way they buy stuff? Or nick it, just as likely,” Lexa muttered, shaking her head.

“That just means they take after you,” Clarke said with a grin.

“That they do. Okay, let’s see about these girls.”

The rest of the morning was spent with Lexa giving money to the girls and to Lydia for the girls and Aventus. There was a long talk to the girls about making the money last, and Lexa, not wanting to be rude, gave Aventus money, too. Not that he’d really have much time to spend it in, but it seemed awkward to not give him anything.

“Ready, Clarke?” Lexa asked as she swung her knapsack on.

Clarke nodded, a grin on her face.

“To Whiterun we go!”


End file.
